The Unexpected Lycanthrope
by TrialDragonGod
Summary: What if Fem!Harry (Holly) was bitten at the end of PoA by Remus Rated T just in case.


**I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling is the owner.**

* * *

As I was walking out with Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and the now known to be alive Peter Pettingrew I noticed the moon come out from behind the clouds and I watched in fear as professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf then pettingrew took this chance to escape.

"Hermione take Ron and get help!, I'll distract the Professor" I yelled to my friends as I started running to the lake while they run to the castle to get help but of course luck wasn't on my side as in my haste I tripped on my self which allowed professor Lupin to get on me I then screamed as I felt so much pain I felt like I was burning as he bit my shoulder I then heard what sounded like the rustling of an animal then felt the professors weight off of me to go chase the fore mentioned animal I watched the sky as it started going black then I knew no more.

I started to gain consciousness all I could feel was pain it felt like my blood was on fire yet as cold as it could be I could also hear what sounded like voices as soon as I could properly get around my surroundings I could tell I was in the hospital wing I could finally tell what the voices were saying "-ong until she wakes Poppy?" The voice of Professor Dumbledore asked "She should be waking up soon but I daresay she will be in pain most certainly" A voice that I could tell was Madame Pomfrey said.

To try and get their attention I tried moving my body ached and I could hear them coming in to check on me the first to speak was Madame Pomfrey "You can hear me correct?" I responded with a simple yes "Good now try to move if you can" and I did I managed to get off the bed but as my feet reached the ground I nearly fell but was caught by Madame Pomfrey and she helped stabilize me. then Hermione came in "Holly are you alright?!" Hermione exclaimed in a worried fashion "Don't be so loud there are other patients sleeping" Madame Pomfrey scolded Hermione "I'm fine Hermione but what happened all I remember was trying to distract professor Lupin then tripping and so much pain I felt like I was going to die then I woke up here?" I said wanting to know what had happened.

"I believe I can answer this" Professor Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger came running to the Hospital wing with Mr. Weasley who had a twisted ankle then Poppy contacted me as soon as Miss Granger told her that you tried distracting Professor Lupin while he was transformed." Dumbledore told me "Then as I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Potter, you have been infected with lycanthropy," Dumbledore says Sorrowingly as I processed the information I was just given.

"Miss Pomfrey can you please leave us for the moment I have some matters to discuss with Miss Potter and Miss Granger" Madame Pomfrey understanding left to her office connected to the Hospital Wing I then watched as Professor Dumbledore cast a muffling charm so that nobody could eavesdrop on our conversation  
"Miss Granger do you still have your time turner?" Dumbledore asked Hermione "Yes professor" Hermione responded pulling out what looked like two rings that could spin around each other and a plate in the center "Good now Miss Potter and Miss Granger turn it 3 times and I request of you to go back to try and save an Innocent life and maybe you'll save more than one" Dumbledore told us.

So as I and Hermione both wore the time turner so that we both go back in time I thought about the events of that day prior to her current situation and she watched as the past happened in reverse people who were coming in were instead walking backwards people who were being discharged were coming back in until it was 3 hours before me waking up in the hospital "Come on lets go we only have 3 hours" Hermione told me as we hurried to go and save Sirius Black.

As we ran we made it to the edge of the forbidden forest at Hagrid's hut when we decided to hide behind the pumpkins when we noticed that the ministry workers weren't too far away from Hagrid's huts and we then watched as Ron found pettingrew, "We aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?" Hermione said confused when I watched as she grabbed a pebble and threw it breaking the jar "Hermione are you mad?!" I whisper yelled at her for doing that when she then grabbed another rock and threw it at past me as it hit past me I felt residual pain in the back of my head "Ow that hurt" I said "Sorry" Hermione apologized

We then had to run into the forest and behind some trees, as our past selves hide behind pumpkins then Hermione snapped a twig while looking at them nearly alerting her past self to us...

* * *

 **A/N This will be continued in chapter 2 once I find out what happened after what I said as I don't own either the book or movie and I just read/watched them from the library and I'm just going based off of memory and clips from movie.**


End file.
